


All the broken hearts in the world still beat

by Ashery24



Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: A kiss, a misunderstanding and a new relationship.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Character(s), Talbott Winger/Original Character(s), Tulip Karasu/Merula Snyde, mentioned
Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740520
Kudos: 6





	All the broken hearts in the world still beat

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Girls chase boys" by "Ingrid Michaelson"  
> Alternative title: Talbott saves the day.

It had been a few weeks since Joshua and Talbott were dating and everything was going well. Joshua's two relationships were happy, even if one was in secret.

The secret was communication. Joshua insists over and over again that he expresses even the slightest doubt or query about the polyamorous relationship. Until one day, in a low voice, Merula confessed.

Joshua and Merula were alone when Merula whispered:

-I also like Tulip.

Joshua nodded thoughtfully. That...that made sense.

-Go ahead. I already told you. If you like someone else...go get them.

Merula smiled at him and kissed him.

* * *

Joshua was quietly in the yard when an eagle landed before him on the grass. Joshua recognized Talbott and smiled. But the animagus began making noises and snapping his wings, before launching himself flying towards the castle.

Confused and scared, Joshua started running after him. He ran so fast that he didn't see the person coming from the opposite direction. They collided. Joshua grabbed that person and saw that it was Tulip. She looked at him, and when she recognized him, her face changed to one of pure terror.

-Tulip, what...?

-I'm sorry -She mumble this before running away

Joshua was so confused that he couldn't reach her. Hewas going to start chasing her when he listen McGonagall's voice.

-Miss Snyde, I can't believe what happened!

Joshua turned his head to the sound of McGonagall's voice and saw the teacher who was scolding Merula.

Deciding that they had priority, Joshua ran over.

-What happen?-Asked him

Professor McGonagall had a look of pity but determined.

-Miss Snyde has been caught kissing Miss Karasu.

Joshua blinked, confused. It didn't seem like a bad thing to that...until he realized it. He realized what it might seem like an outsider to their relationships.

-Professor McGonagall. Merula has done nothing wrong. We are in an open relationship and I already knew that she was going to confess to Tulip. We feel the misunderstanding.

Merula nodded behind him, as an eagle watched them with protective aura.

Professor McGonagall looked at them, surprised but scanning them for possible lies, before nodding, more calm.

-Well, in that case I think they are looking for Miss Karasu because she doesn't know about this because of her reaction.

Joshua turned to Merula.

-Didn't you tell her?

-Sorry. Was nervous. Words didn't come out, so I jumped in and kissed her.

-Corresponded?

-Yes-murmured Merula, absently touching her lips.

-Then I know why she has reacted like this-Joshua said, remembering Tulip's fears of betraying her friends. If she didn't know they were polyamorous...she thought she had betrayed Joshua- We have to find her.

* * *

Luckily for them, two bird animagus were good at finding people. Talbott recognized her near the Forbidden Forest and told Merula and Joshua before wishing them luck and flying away.

Joshia waved at Merula and approached Tulip alone.

-Tulip-Joshua muttered-I'm not mad.

Tulip avoided his gaze.

-You should be. I kissed your girlfriend.

-Tulip, Merula and I are polyamorous. We are in an open relationship. I'm dating Talbott, too, although we keep it a secret. I'm glad you kissed Merula because Merula told me she liked you too. I'm happy for you and I'm happy for that kiss.

Tulip looked at him incredulously.

-Everything is fine, Tulip.

Yes, everything would be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat abrupt end. Sorry.


End file.
